


Good to be Home

by Sunja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunja/pseuds/Sunja
Summary: Mace has just returned from a tiring mission and relaxes with Kit, because Nautolans have awesome bathtubs.





	Good to be Home

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, what am I doing writing rare pairs like this?
> 
> Second of all, this all started because I have this headcanon, that since Jedi don't have kids, Masters and Padawans are their version of parent-child-relationships. Which would make two Jedi who had the same Master siblings, of sort. That would entail the younger Padawans going to the older ones for advice or additional training. The bond would be sort of brotherly, but more like really close friends. (Which for Jedi who don't have romantic relationships might entail some occasional benefits)

Mace felt truly glad when they landed on the temple platform. Depa smiled and Mace smiled back. Coming home was always so relieving, especially after a hard mission. This one had been supposed to be a simple observation and negotiation mission. Mace had meant to let Depa take the lead as practice. She was getting more mature and responsible by the day it seemed. Mace knew that it wouldn’t be too long now. A year, maybe two until she would be knighted. 

However, fate had had different plans for them on this mission. The peaceful negotiations had taken a turn for the bloody when a group of terrorists had attacked. Mace had Depa lead the civilians to safety, while he stayed back and tried to contain the casualties and damage. It had been a hard fight and he had been injured. He had triumphed in the end and the terrorists were in custody, most of them at least. He had been forced to kill a few of them. 

They stepped out of the Shuttle and Mace suppressed a wince as his cracked rib sent a stab of pain through his side. Depa didn’t say anything, but he could tell by her concerned look, that she had noticed. 

„I will be fine.“, he told her. „I will have the healers take a look. You’ll have the next few days for yourself.“

„Yes, Master.“ She nodded and they strode through the temple doors. He nodded to her and she smiled before vanishing into a corridor to find her friends. 

Mace sighed. He really would have to go to med bay. He didn’t like med bay. Being injured was always annoying and they wouldn’t really be able to do anything for him except give him some bacta salve and painkillers. He could still go and get those later. Or tomorrow. 

Right now, Mace felt like having a nice long and hot bath to relieve all the remaining stress and tension in his body. The council had already debriefed him and Depa per holo call during the flight. So he had the rest of the day for meditation and relaxation. 

Mace paced through the corridors until he reached the door he was looking for. He chimed the doorbell. 

A few moments later it opened. 

Kit stood there, his trademark smile spreading across his face when he saw him. „Mace. You’re back.“ Kit reached out and hugged him. This time Mace couldn’t contain the pained breath that left him when Kit accidentally touched his rib. 

Kit immediately let go. „You’re hurt?“ He half stated and half asked. 

„A cracked rib, nothing serious.“ Mace quickly explained. 

Kit just smirked. „Sure, nothing serious. Come in.“ He stepped aside and Mace walked past him into the young Jedi’s private quarters. They were nice quarters. He had been here before on several occasions, but every time he liked them anew. Kit wasn’t nearly as neat or orderly as he was, but his rooms filled with Nautolan art, trinkets and gifts from missions and a collection of data pads had a nice lived in quality. His room however wasn’t what drew him here so often. It was instead the gigantic bathtub that the Nautolan owned. It was big enough in diameter that Kit could stretch out in it fully and it was deep enough to be submerged to the hip. Enough to soak and be fully underwater. If Kit wanted to swim, he went to the Pool. 

Kit’s tub was heaven. Mace had discovered this the first time he had been in it some time ago. 

Even now, while they were still standing in Kit room, he glanced at the door to the bath. 

Kit smiled. „I’ll let some water in.“ He vanished in the bath for a moment and came back shortly after, trailed by the sound of running water. „So, how was your mission. How is Depa doing? I hope she wasn’t hurt as well?“

Mace sat down at Kit’s table. „Depa is fine. She led the civilians away while I stayed to fight some terrorists.“ Mace unclasped his lightsaber and laid it on the table, before continuing and taking off his belt. „How are you doing? Found a Padawan yet?“

Kit shook his head. „No. But I’ll probably take one on soon. Master Yoda keeps reminding me, but I quite enjoy teaching younglings for now. They are adorable and so easy to impress.“ 

Mace felt himself smile. „I can imagine them perfectly, staring up at you. They probably love you. You have that effect on children.“

„Only on children?“, Kit asked with a teasing smirk. Mace huffed. 

Then Kit pulled his tunic over his head and Mace watched appreciating, the way he always watched when they were together. Kit was beautiful. His tentacles framed his head and body nicely, his physique was lean and trained as most Jedi, and his smirk and quiet confidence made the picture complete. 

Kit didn’t mind Mace watching. Kit never minded when people saw him in less clothes than was usually Jedi appropriate. It probably had to do with their way of life on Glee Anselm, but somehow Mace doubted that there were many people, even among Nautolans who could look as attractive and as dangerous when shirtless as Kit could. 

Mace went back to the task of getting out of his clothes. He pulled off his boots and then went to unfasten his tunic. When his rib stopped him from pulling it over his head Kit was there in an instant and helped him, neatly folding his tunic before placing it on the table. 

Kit studied the bruising on his now bare torso and lightly traced his fingers over it. Mace could feel the force vibrate with his compassion. 

They stripped out of the rest of their clothing and made their way into the bathroom. The tub was almost full and Kit happily helped him climb in. Kit dipped under completely for a moment before coming up and snuggling close to him on the underwater ledge Mace was sitting on. 

Mace sighed and let his head fall against Kit’s shoulder. He had missed this. 

Kit and him had always been close. Normally, he would have worried about the code, but what they had wasn’t really a romantic relationship. It was more like two close friends with occasional benefits. They were brothers in some way. If a Master was a father figure, then Yoda would be both of theirs. Which made Mace Kit’s big brother in some ways. Kit had often come to him for advice when he was younger. Mace had trained with him sometimes, especially before he had taken on Depa as a Padawan. But even now that Kit was a Jedi, they were still close. 

Kit pulled him against his chest and started massaging his shoulders, careful not to put pressure on Mace’s side. Mace sighed contently. He had missed this.  
„You should come over more often.“, Kit murmured against his skin. 

„I would, but being on the council is keeping me busier than I expected.“, he admitted. Kit chuckled. „Wait until I’ve had my first Padawan and Master Yoda talks me into joining you. Then we’ll both be busy.“

From anyone else this statement would have sounded arrogant. But Kit was probably very right. Any Padawan of Yoda had high chances of eventually earning a place on the council. Kit being the first Jedi to specialize in the First Form of lightsaber combat and also given his easy going personality that made him instantly likable to almost anyone had very high chances. He would be a welcome progressive influence on the usually very traditional elder Jedi masters. 

Kit continued slowly placing kisses and soft bites down Mace’s neck and shoulders until he reached the line of the water. Mace watched as Kit didn’t stop and continued his caresses underwater. As always, he found it strangely exhilarating to see that Kit really didn’t need to breath when he was underwater. Amphiboids did have some advantages there. He reached out and began to stroke Kit’s tentacles and his gills. Kit leaned into the touch, before swimming a bit closer and mouthing at the inside of Mace’s thighs. 

Mace felt his breath stutter and gave out a content hum that Kit wouldn’t hear, but probably feel underwater. He was getting hard. 

A glance downwards saw Kit smirking mischievously again before the younger Jedi parted his lips and swallowed him whole. 

Mace threw his head back and moaned. He could feel Kit’s eternal smirk. He tangled his hands in Kit’s tentacles, just to have something to hang onto. Kit had gripped one of his legs while his other hand kept wandering over Mace’s stomach and chest. Kit pulled off a little, then moved down again and began to set a rhythm. 

He was taking his time, Mace noticed. They had done this often enough for him to recognize when Kit just wanted to get them both off as fast and as often as he could manage and when Kit felt patient and content enough to move slowly and take his time. Maybe Kit was also worried about Mace’s rib. 

Mace let him bob his head slowly for a few minutes before gently tugging at one of his head tentacles to encourage him to speed up. Kit chuckled around his cock and Mace could not hold back another moan. Then Kit complied and began to move faster. 

Slowly, but certainly Mace could feel his orgasm building. His breathing came faster and it took most of his self control not to pull at Kit’s head too hard. He didn’t bother warning Kit when he got close, he knew Kit could feel it in the force the same way he could feel Kit’s arousal. When his orgasm hit Kit dipped his head all the way down and swallowed. Mace gave a loud groan of pleasure, glad that the temple had thick walls. 

Kit pulled off and Mace used the grip he still had on the other’s head to pull him up and into a kiss. Kit floated up effortlessly and planted his knees on either side of Mace’s thighs. The kiss was deep and slow, Mace could taste himself on Kit’s lips. He fought down a spark of out of place possessiveness. He liked that Kit was intimate with him and that he kept returning, but he knew that what they did was not a romantic thing. It was not the Jedi way to form attachments. 

He dropped his hands to Kit’s chest, caressing his muscles before moving lower and wrapping around the Nautolan’s cock. Kit bucked forward in his hand and moaned softly. 

Mace started jerking the other with a firm grip, the way he knew Kit liked it. 

He broke the kiss so he could kiss along Kit’s neck and so he could hear the little moans Kit gave at his ministrations. Kit hummed. „We should really do this more often.“

Mace just smiled against Kit’s skin and began to move his hand faster. He had Kit panting in minutes and it didn’t take long after that until Kit came with a shout and slumped against him, still not touching his injured side. 

„That was nice.“ Kit gave him another short kiss and then slid next to him to sit in the water. „Are you staying the night?“

Mace sighed. „I told Depa I’d go to med bay to have Master Vokara look at my rib.“

Kit’s voice was full of good natured humor when he answered. „Since when do you go directly to med bay when you can still stand? Go tomorrow, I’ll tell Depa you were being a workaholic again and forgot to go. I could spar with her a bit while you get yelled at by Master Vokara for not coming earlier.“

„Fine.“ Mace tried to sound annoyed in order to keep in line with his role as one of the mature leaders of the Jedi order but it didn’t come out nearly as strong as he had hoped. Truthfully he was quite happy to spend the night with Kit even though he would have to endure a lecture by the temple’s head healer. 

When he looked over to Kit, the younger Jedi was genuinely smiling happily, not just smirking like he knew something you didn’t. „I probably still have some painkillers lying around from when you were here a few months ago.“

Mace just nodded, as if it was normal to keep medicine in one’s quarters that were only useful to another species. 

They stayed in the tub for a long time before eventually heading for bed. Kit kept gently massaging his muscles and Mace was able to really relax. It was nice to be back on Coruscant. To be back at the temple. To be back home.


End file.
